Polymers are used in a variety of diverse applications. For example, such applications include food packaging, electronic components, automobile parts, fibers and fabrics, and medical equipment. Polymers could not perform such diverse functions without the assistance of a very broad range of polymer additives. Without additives, polymers can degrade during processing and over time can lose impact strength, discolor, and become embrittled. Additives not only overcome these and other limitations, but also can impart improved performance properties to the final product.
One type of additive is antioxidants which usually are used to retard the oxidative degradation of polymers. Degradation can be initiated when free radicals, highly reactive species with an unpaired electron, are created in polymers by heat, ultraviolet radiation, mechanical shear, and/or metallic impurities. It is believed when a free radical is formed, a chain reaction can begin that initiates polymeric oxidation. Subsequent reaction of the radical with an oxygen molecule can yield a peroxy radical, which then can react with an available hydrogen atom to form an unstable hydroperoxide and another free radical. In the absence of an antioxidant, these reactions can become self-propagating and can lead to polymer degradation.
There are two basic types of antioxidants, primary and secondary antioxidants. It is believed that primary antioxidants can intercept and stabilize free radicals by donating active hydrogen atoms. It also is believed that secondary antioxidants can prevent formation of additional free radicals by decomposing unstable hydroperoxides into a stable product. When primary antioxidants, such as hindered phenols, are utilized, polymers can have a more yellow color than unstabilized polymers, therefore decreasing the commercial value of polymers. Secondary antioxidants, such as phosphite compounds, often are utilized to increase the stability and whiteness of polymers.
Unfortunately, phosphite additives also can create difficulties in polymer production and applications and cause a deleterious effect on polymer stability and color. First, some phosphite additives can cause polymer clumping and can be difficult to feed into the polymer production process. Some phosphites are hydrolytically unstable and can react with water resulting in a lower active phosphite concentration for stabilizing polymers. Applications employing phosphite additives can result in a reduced quality in the physical properties of polyolefins. Accordingly, there is a need in the polyolefin industry for a phosphite additive product that increases polymer stability and improves the whiteness of polymers.